All Thanks To Maes
by Alexys Funke
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP![TwoSHOT]Maes pressures Roy into a lifeCHANGING confession. ROYAI fluff.
1. Stinkin' Maes

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

**A/N: This didn't really turn out the way I intended, but it was one of those things that wouldn't go away. You know? So..without further ado...All thanks to Maes**.

* * *

"Maes, I'm not supposed to feel this way!" Roy raged. "This is all your fault." He pointed to Maes.

"MY FAULT?!"

"You're the one that kept telling me to get a wife."

"It's not my fault you chose Hawkeye!"

"What are you yelling about?" Gracia asked coolly.

"Roy's yelling at me because he's in love with Hawkeye."

"MAES!" Roy yelled.

"Maes, sweetie, will you get us tea?"

"Sure." He stuck his tongue at Roy, as he went into the kitchen.

"What's the matter, Roy?"

"I'm in love with Riza, and it's all Maes' fault."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How is it my husband's fault you're in love?"

"He pressured me…Oh my god you're right."

"Okay. Now what are you going to do?"

"Drink."

"No!"

"Why?"

"Roy, you can't just drink your problems away."

"Mommy?" A sleepy Elysia came into the dining room.

"Yes, dear?" She climbed onto Gracia's lap.

"Hi, Uncle Roy."

"Hi, Elysia."

"How's Miss Riza?" She asked sleepily.

"She's fine."

"When..." She yawned. "When are you two going to get...?" Elysia looked at her mother. "What's the word that daddy uses?"

"Married."

"Yeah!" A slight blush appeared on Roy's cheeks.

"Ummm..."

"Well, Elysia." Maes walked in. "Roy and Hawkeye are going to get married very soon."

"No we're..." Maes gave Roy a warning look. "Yeah...soon."

"I think it's time for bed." He told Elysia.

"Ok, daddy." Gracia picked up Elysia, and took her out of the room, after whispering something into Maes' ear.

"So...Roy..."

"What Maes?"

"I think...I think you should tell her."

"_Who_ thinks this?"

"I do."

"Oh, really."

"Yes! So, maybe Gracia told _me_ to tell _you_ to tell Riza..."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"I'll help you...I'll drive you, and help you along."

"Fine." Roy, reluctantly, got into the car with a bit 'overexcited' Maes.

♥♥

After work Riza, in being human, would take her dog for a walk, take a shower, pick up her small apartment, and then sit down to read any good book she had found. Currently she was reading a romance/vampire story called 'Kiss of Midnight', it was basically smut trying to have a story line, but she liked the fact that they fall in love. She knew this because she had read it at least ten times. The one thing she didn't expect was for a late night visit. There was a soft _knock_ at the door.

"Ugh." She groaned as she got off of her reading chair. _Knock._ "I'm coming!" Riza definitely didn't expect this.

♥♥

"Maes, do you even know where she lives?"

"Yes, calm down."

"You don't do you?" He turned in his seat.

"No. Do you?"

"Maybe...yes..." The blush came back. "Let me drive." Maes stopped the car and him and Roy switched places. Roy stomped on the gas as soon as he got into the drivers' seat.

♥♥

"Elysia, sweetie, how did you get here?" She looked at the small girl of 5 1/2, dressed in only in a coat and night gown.

"I had to talk to you."

"What?" Riza took Elysia inside.

"Miss Riza, Uncle Roy…what's the word?"

"He what?"

"He l-lo-loves you, tonight he said you two were getting…m-married."

"What?!" Her hand covered her mouth, and she sat down. There was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Elysia yelled.

"That's quite all right." Riza said, going to the door. _Knock, Knock, Knock._ "Yes?"

"Riza…" Roy started.

"Is Maes with you?"

"Yes."

"Will you let him know that his daughter is here?" She asked.

"Sure." He turned to Maes. "Elysia is here."

"WHAT?! How did my baby get here, I didn't even know how to get here." Maes screamed, pushing past Riza and Roy. Elysia had fallen asleep on Riza's couch. "Bye, Roy."

"Maes."

"Stop being such a baby." Maes smiled. "Bye." Roy and Riza stood there watching Maes drive off.

"He's going to get lost." Riza pointed out.

"I know." Roy shook his head.

"Do you…want to come in?"

"Sure." Riza moved so he could get in.

"What are you doing here sir?"

"I came to tell you...What's this?" He pick up her book.

"It's a book."

"What kind of book?"

"The kind you read."

"Hawkeye."

"It's a romance novel."

"Oh, so it's porn."

"No, sir."

"How many times have you read this?" He asked looking at the old cover.

"I don't know."

"Ok."

"Excuse me. What did you come here to tell me?..sir.."

"Riza, I came to tell you...Icametotellyouiloveyoubutit'sokifyoudon'tfeelthesameandIknowwe'reco-workersbutIthinkwecanmakethiswork." He took a deep breath.

"Sir? Did you say you loved me and we could make it work?"

"I guess you could put it that way." He shrugged.

"Well, it's a good thing you came today."

"Why?"

"Because...I had a date tomorrow." She smiled. Roy smiled back and kissed her.

"Well, that could have been potentially problematic."

"Shut up..._sir_..." Riza kissed him again.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! That's really all I had to say.**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE I know you hate me

**Authoress Note**: I was wondering what you guys would think of a second chapter. I won't post one if you don't want one. So please tell me…or not. 

♥LL


	3. Popping THE question

**A/N: Ok...I had originally written a lot more than this BUT when I tried to save it, it told me to log in...and lost all of the end. So I give you the slightly shorter version...! Thanks to all that reviewed, and put their input in about the second chapter! Thank them if you've just started reading!!**

* * *

Riza had just taken the lasagna out of the oven, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'm coming." She called. "Hi." She said in a smiling sigh as she opened the door.

"Hi." Roy smiled. Thanks to Maes they had been dating for almost a year, secretly of course. In all reality almost everybody in Central figured it out...so they were secretly dating but not very much so as they had hoped.

"Do you want some lasagna?"

"Yes, please." They were uncharacteristically shy around each other. Riza was really laid back, and Roy was romantic and sweet, but tonight he was acting like tonight was something special.

* * *

Two Days Ago... 

"Maes..."

"You're going to ask her...Good for you." Maes smiled.

"What the crap? How did you know?"

"I'm me."

"Please, you didn't even know how to get to her house."

"True, but I know you."

"Yeah, yeah. How do I ask her?"

"Do I really need to explain this to you?"

"Maes." He growled.

"Sorry. Well, you could do something extravagant. With fireworks and a huge sign." He suggested hopefully.

"No."

"Ask her normal then, and stop shooting down my ideas. Here, practice on me."

"Maes, I think I would feel kind of weird about that."

"So...Just do it." Roy took out the ring and got on one knee in front of Maes.

"Riza, will you..."

"Roy..." Riza and Gracia had just walked in, and were staring at the two men. Roy shot up quickly, and hid the ring as Maes ran to Gracia. "If you wanted to date Maes, why didn't you tell me...or Gracia. I would've understood."

"NO! I was just..showing him how to...fight..?"

"YES! FIGHT!" Maes yelled.

"Right." The two woman walked into the kitchen.

"That was close."

"I told you it was a bad idea." Roy muttered to Maes.

* * *

While eating the lasagna that Riza had made, he thought about all the ways that he could ask her. Of course, he could always wait... 

_'No.'_ His head said firmly. _'It's now or never.'_ He couldn't accept never.

"Are you ok?" She asked with a smile, pulling him out of thought.

"Fine. This is great food."

"Thank you."

"Riza..."

"Yes?" He strode to where she was sitting, and got onto one knee; she gasped.

"Riza, you are beautiful. You are intelligent and strong. God knows I don't deserve you, but..." His heart was racing, what he thought, a million miles a minute. "Do you want to get married?" She wrinkled her nose.

"No." Roy blinked.

"What?"

"Roy, I'm sorry. I'm not saying I don't love you, but this doesn't feel right. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah...You do love me right?"

"Yes."

"Good." After that night Roy took Riza to three different restaurants, three different days, and asked her three different times; all of those times she turned him down.

* * *

Riza walked into work, early, and went into the small office space. After putting all of her stuff on her desk she went to get some coffee in the breakroom. When she came back, though, she found a dozen roses on her desk. She opened the card and it read: _Riza, I will love you until you can't shoot anymore...which will never happen_. Riza went into Roy's office.

"Yes."

"What?" He looked up innocently.

"I'll marry you."

"That...wasn't a proposal."

"I know that's why I'm asking you." He walked over to her and kissed.

"You're crazy."

"And? What else is new?" She smiled brightly.


End file.
